


Tell Me You Love Me

by Nearryyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin, Domination, Humiliation, M/M, Penetration, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strong Language, Teasing, Top RK900, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearryyy/pseuds/Nearryyy
Summary: Gavin Reed loves his Android partner, and he knows that. Gavin is always teasing Conan and tormenting him, and Conan knows he’s only doing it to get the Android’s attention. Conan finds himself carrying Gavin home after a long night of drinking, and he decides he can’t hold back, anymore.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Tell Me You Love Me

“Fuck you, piece of plastic...” Gavin grumbles.

“Please, refrain from insulting me, Detective,” I fire back. “Even though you’re drunk and clearly need my help, I will not hesitate to drop you.”

“Whatever.”

I lead him into his house and shut the door behind me. “Come on,” I murmur, leading him to the bathroom.

“Ooooo, what are you doing, you naughty toaster?” Gavin coos when I pull him through the door. “You gonna fuck me?”

“No,” I reply coldly. I shove him into the bathtub and turn on the shower. I watch him squirm and mewl in discomfort as the ice cold water sobers him up.

When I’m satisfied he’s sober enough, I turn off the water.

“Thank god...” Gavin mutters. “You’re an asshole, Conan.”

“Likewise, Detective.” I turn to leave.

“Wha- You’re just gonna leave me cold and wet?” he demands.

I roll my eyes as I stop. “I’m not leaving, Detective. I was going to get you a change of clothes.” I twist on my heel. “Unless, you’d rather drag your wet ass to your room, and get it yourself?”

“How can you be nice and a complete asshat, at the same time?” He frowns lightly.

“I’ve spent too much time around you, Detective.” With that, I turn back around and make my way to his room. His room smells just like the rest of his house: a mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and the strange scent of... pumpkin spice? I have to admit, I like the pumpkin spice. I’ll have to find some way to get rid of the alcohol and smoke, but I can do that, later.

I comb through his closet. I realize that I’m looking for something nice, and I stop myself. Gavin’s a rat. He can dress like a rat. I pull a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts from the open closet. They don’t match, at all. The shirt is this disgusting cyan, while the shorts are a deplorable shade of orange. Disgusting clothes for a disgusting person.

“What the hell is that?” Gavin asks when he sees what I picked out.

“It’s your outfit, of course,” I explain, smirking. I’m proud of myself for this, and I can’t keep the shit-eating grin off of my face.

“You can’t expect me to wear that. Just, go get me a pair of underwear. God, I don’t even need clothes, and I definitely don’t want them, if you’re gonna make me wear that,” he grumbles.

“Keep in mind, I don’t have to get you anything, Detective Reed,” I warn him. “Apologize, before I make you wear this trash I got from your closet.”

“You, absolute fuck face.” Gavin attempts to get up, but he’s all but pouring water from him. “Fine! I’m sorry, ok? Can you go get me something dry?”

“Of course, Detective. Kindness goes a long way.” I turn away and go back to his room.

“Yeah, yeah...”

I throw the clothes into the closet. Gavin can sort those out. I open his top drawer and rummage around. I see boxers, boxers, socks, more boxers, which is nice, but I’m looking for something different. I’m looking for something I know Gavin has, because I witnessed him order it from Amazon. It’s not here, though. With a frustrated sigh, I push the drawer closed.

“Conan!” Gavin shouts. “I’m freezing my ass off!”

“Hold on!” I answer. “I’m looking for something!”

“What do you mean ‘looking?’ My underwear is in the top drawer!”

“I know,” I mutter. “I’m not looking for underwear, Gav-” I cut myself off. Here it is. I pull out a pair of men’s lingerie with an evil laugh. I rummage around a bit more, and I find a collar. “Oooo, Gavin, you are such a naughty boy,” I whisper to myself as I search through the drawer. This thing is like hitting the jackpot. Gavin keeps all his kinky shit in here, and I couldn’t be happier. I must admit that he’d look quite cute in something like this. I giggle uncontrollably as I imagine Gavin actually wearing this stuff.

“Conan? Why the fuck are you laughing?! You better not be going through my shit!”

I bite my lip. “No, of course, not! I’m coming, now!” I make my way back to the bathroom. With a smirk, I shut the door behind me. “I got something I think you’ll like.”

“Conan-“

I pull the items from behind my back and grin at him. “Put these on.”

Gavin looks from me, to the things in my hands, then back to me. “Wha- Why- WHO PROGRAMMED YOU TO BE LIKE THIS?!” he cries out. “No way! The last thing I want is your little, Android dick getting hard over me!”

“I think that’s the first thing you want, Detective,” I reply calmly. “Also, I wouldn’t call me ‘little,’ or I’ll have to show you just how ‘little’ I am,” I warn him. I set the boy panties, the collar, and a pair of black stockings on the counter. “You have five minutes to get dressed, or I’ll be dressing you, myself.” Without staying to hear what he says, I leave the room.

I sit down on his couch and start the timer. I wait patiently for him to finish getting dressed.

It’s a little after four minutes, and Gavin’s still not out, yet. I sigh and move to stand, but the bathroom door opens, and I freeze in place.

“C-Conan...?” Gavin whines from the bathroom. “Are you sure about this? I look stupid...”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Detective Reed. Let me see you,” I request.

Gavin’s heavy sigh comes from the bathroom before he steps out. He walks over to me, keeping his head hung low. The stockings hug his legs, emphasizing his man curves in an extremely pleasing way. I’m very satisfied to see his bulge in his man panties moving as he walks up to me. He looks at me with a crimson blush. “I hate you.”

“You love me, and you love this.” I grab him by the hips and pull him closer. “You look lovely,  Gavin.”  I emphasize his name seductively. “I’m tired of you always getting on my nerves. I think, you need to be punished. What do you think, hmm?”

He takes a shaky breath. “I-I don’t f-fuckin’ know...” he mutters.

“You like being punished, don’t you? Don’t lie to me - your search history says differently.”

“Conan! How the hell do you know?!”

“When I get bored, I hack into your phone and spy on you. I know, it’s creepy, but it’s so much fun. Now, I know what’s making you make those weird faces and weird noises. You should really stop watching porn during work, Gavin.” I lick my lips as I admire him. “And, to think, this whole time, you were hiding this beautiful body from me. Not anymore.”

“Conan...” he mutters. “You’re a perv.”

I laugh aloud as I stand. I tower over him. “I’m a pervert? That’s funny, Gavin. That’s real funny coming from the man who’s always touching me. That’s real funny coming from the person who smacked my ass, earlier.”

“Ok, ok! We’re both creeps!”

I take him by the hips. “Hush. Enough of that. I don’t want to hear another word out of your dirty mouth, you hear?”

Gavin nods obediently. His heart rams itself against his rib cage, and his temperature increases as his body heats up with lust.

“Oh, Gavin, you silly, silly man.” I dig my fingers into him. “You really think I can’t see you making goo goo eyes at me? You really think I don’t notice that you specifically watch Android porn? Admit it. You want me.” My own heart beats quickly, and my LED flashes red and yellow. I can’t deny that I’ve wanted to let loose and do this for a long time.

“Fuck you.”

I sigh. “Fine. Be difficult.” I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. I ignore his protests as I carry him to the room, being sure to shut the door behind me. Nonchalantly, I drop him onto the bed.

“Y-You’re...”

“What? What am I?” I pull my shirt off. “What am I, Gavin?”

“Y-You... You’re so hot, Conan,” he whines, burying his face in the bed in embarrassment.

“See, now, we’re getting somewhere!” I pull him towards me. “Look at you, blushing and whining below me. You’re weak, Gavin.” I shrug.

“Y-You think I don’t know th-that?!” he snaps.

“This is progress.” I put my knee on his bulge and press down on it. He moans loudly before falling silent and panting. “Come on, baby, tell me you want me. Tell me what you want me to do. I know, you have a lot of shit in there.” I poke his forehead.

Gavin sticks his tongue out. “Fuck you.”

I sigh heavily. “Just when I thought we were getting somewhere.” I move away from him and go back to rummaging around in his drawer. Eventually, I find a pair of handcuffs. “Oh, look at this. You really are such a slut, Gavin.”

“S-Stop...”

“Not unless you admit that you like me.” I take his hands and hold them behind his back as I cuff them together. “So, here’s the deal.” I pull away. “How about, you admit your feelings for me, I fuck you into the bed, and we both go to sleep.”

“N-Not a chance!” he spits.

“You stubborn fuck,” I snarl. “Fine! That’s fine.” I sit on the bed and roughly pull him over to me. He whines in protest as I bend him over my knee. “Tell me, Gavin, what is your pain tolerance?”

“F-Fuck yourself...” Gavin mutters, continuing to be stubborn.

“Oh? It’s high? That means I can do whatever I want to you! Wonderful, Gavin. Glad to see we’re on the same page!” I slip my thumbs in his underwear and move them around the hole where his butt is. “Look at this little butt of yours, Gavin! It’s so cute, and smooth, and blissfully cold. I wonder what would happen if I just...” I lift my hand and bring it back down on his butt.

“A-Ahh! Ow! Conan, that hurts!” he complains.

“You like it,” I retort. “This can end as soon as you confess your love for me.”

“Not happening. I don’t love you. Smack me harder, Daddy,” he challenges.

I lift my hand, but I stop before I hit him. “You’re a bad liar, Gavin. You love me.” I slap him hard.

He jerks and shudders from the pain, but he doesn’t cry out. “Mmm...”

I continue spanking him without mercy. Eventually, his poor butt grows red and hot from the impact of my hand on his skin.

“O-Ok! S-Stop! You fuckin’ beast!”

I stop.

“I... I love you, Conan...” he mutters.

“I’m sorry? I can’t hear you, Gavin.”

“I said, I love you!” he shouts. “There! Are you happy, now? Can you stop spanking me? It hurts...”

“Of course, sweetheart. That’s all I wanted you to say.” I pull him up and set him down on the bed. I work at unzipping and unbuttoning my dress pants as I stand up.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Gavin asks in a shaky voice.

“I’m going to fuck you, then we’re going to go to sleep.”

“Oh. Ok.” Gavin sits up and watches me undress.

“Have you ever wondered how big I am?” I inquire. 

“S-Sort of...”

“Would you like to know?” I pull my pants off and throw them onto the floor.

“Yes.”

“Then, come find out.” I stand at the edge of the bed in my underwear.

Gavin crawls forward on his knees, since his hands are still cuffed. And, they’ll stay that way. I hook my finger in his collar and pull him closer. Roughly, I press my lips to his. He moans softly as I slip my tongue inside and lick around his mouth.

I push him away and watch as he advances on my hard cock. I slip my fingers inside my boxers and pull my cock out. Gavin gasps softly when he sees my length. “Can-Can I suck it?”

“Please?”

“Please.”

“Good boy. Yes, you may.”

Gavin kisses my tip. I shudder in pleasure. Reaching forward, I tangle my fingers in his hair. He slides it inside his mouth and starts sucking me off. I don’t push him down or fuck him. I’m content to let him work at his own pace.

I keep a close eye on him as he sucks me. “Look at me.” He looks up. “Keep your eyes on me.” Gavin moves his head faster while keeping his eyes trained on me. I smirk down at him. “That’s enough.” I pull away from him. “Face down, ass up.”

Gavin buries his face in the bed as he waits for me. I reach over and grab the bottle of lube that Gavin has carelessly placed on his bedside table. Popping open the cap, I get some on my fingers before I push up against his opening. He squeaks when I push my finger inside. His insides feel so soft and warm around my finger. I treat him with care as I slowly pump myself in and out. I’ll destroy him, later. I take my time exploring him, poking and prodding in all the right places to make him twitch violently.

“Fuck me, please...” he begs.

“Not yet, Gavin. Be patient.” I force another finger inside and stretch him out. He groans softly. “You’re doing good, Gavin.” I jab myself inside of him and smile as he cries out. “I think you’re ready.”

“Please,” he begs, again.

“I’m working on it,” I grumble. I use whatever lube is left on my fingers to make myself as slick as possible. I think, Gavin will be fine. He’s taken dick, before. I position myself at his entrance and nudge myself against him. “Come on...” I whisper. “Let me in!”

Gavin groans quietly.

I push harder and use my hands to open him up. With a little more struggle, I manage to get myself inside with a huff. “Fuck... You’re tight, baby,” I laugh.

“Ugh... Good.”

I start slowly, moving myself in and out. Gavin’s walls tighten around me. “Relax. Stop tensing up. It’s hard to fuck you when you’re clamping down on me, like that.”

Gavin whines, but I can feel him relaxing.

I focus on fucking him. His moans and mewls of pleasure ring out in the small room, and I smirk hungrily. Gavin’s such a small guy. I could break him, if I’m not careful. I speed up, faster and faster, until he’s gasping for air and crying out for me.

“Deeper!” he cries. “All the way inside, please!”

I bury myself as deep as I can go. It takes so much effort to fuck him, but the pleasure I get from this is immeasurable. Each thrust sends little sparks through me, making me tingle in such a good way. My gut tightens, and I know what’s about to happen.

Not yet.

I push myself deep, deeper until I hit his prostate. He lets out a garbled sob that almost sounds like a scream, but I keep going. My breath comes out in ragged pants as my thrusts falter.

I can’t keep it, anymore.

With a hiss, I release myself into Gavin. I stand there for a few moments before pulling out, certain that I’ve drained myself.

Gavin breathes heavily. He looks tired beyond comprehension.

“Are you ok?” I ask as I pull him into my arms.

“F-Ffffffuuuck, you’re big!” he whines.

I laugh aloud. “Oh, Gavin. Of course, I’m big. Anything less would be unacceptable.”

“Fuck you, tin can...”

“Excuse me?”

“I-I mean, I love you! I love you, Conan.”

“I love you, too, Gavin. Now, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed. I’m exhausted.”


End file.
